everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jolee Fabela's Diary
A New Orentation Deciding what side you are can be the hardest descion of your life. I don't know if I should be a Royal or a Rebel. But I want to become a great princess and queen, so I guess I'm leaning towards being a Royal. But there are some days , I don't like the way I have to act in my fairytale and want to become a Rebel. I can't just choose. My friends will help through all my problems. There's Apple White and Raven Queen who are my BFFAs. I'm a tough girl and I am not scared of the Daughter of the Evil Queen like most scardey cats. Then there are Blondie Locks, daughter of Goldilocks, Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella and Snow Winter, daughter of the Snow Queen from Hans Christan Anderson and Tchaikovsky. I hope they can help me. Chapter 1 Once upon a new school year, one week before classes, we had our "Book to School" Orientation in the Charmitorium. I was looking a little nervous for Headmaster Grimm's "Welcome Back" speech. He reminds us how we are all destined for greatness. There's no such thing as short stories or tall tales. We're all pages in the big book of life, and we all have a role to play. I'm a little nervous that I wouldn't live up to my mother's expactions I am a little nervous of this year since I was a little nursery rhyme. On Legacy Day, I would unlock the Storybook of Legends and have to declare my destiny. It's very scary but still magical, not only because I start the path to my first chapter as the next Beauty. But we have this great dance that will help me relax. My doctor actually says that my soul is connect to music. So parts of the days, I am required to listen to music to calm my body down. I was in the top-level balcony, sitting with one of my best friend forever after, Apple White. She is also sitting with Briar Beauty and a princess with her gorgeously long hair piled in her lap. It was Rapunzel's daughter, Holly O'Hair, and this was her first year at Ever After High. Apple and me were telling her about how hexcellent classes were when Duchess Swan decided to ruffle Apple's feathers by saying: "Oh my wand, Apple, stop trying to brainwish the poor girl into thinking you rule." Duchess has been a thorn in Apple's side ever since Prince Daring Charming asked Apple to last year's Enchantment in the Forest dance instead of her. First of all, everyone knows Daring and Apple are just friends. It's not my fault he didn't ask out Duchess. That's no reason for her to spread fables about Apple putting a love potion in Daring's lunch. What-ever-after! Her mother is so nice compared to Duchess herself. Oh my wand, the Headmaster's speech was about to begin. I am so nervous. Category:Diaries